Reasons
by dani-pandy
Summary: While Rude's away Reno gets a new partner...and he is in for the ride of his life... possibly Reno/OC.
1. Teaming up

**I don't own Reno or any of the Turks. :( I wish I did.**

**This is before they go on missions together...and I'm proud of it...I actually used quotation marks this time ^.^**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Reno sat in his office bored out of his mind. His best friend and partner Rude was away on vacation for two weeks. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes prepared to nap…until his door swung open revealing an irritated Tseng and a hyperactive young girl hanging on him.

Reno opened one eye and glared at the two. "Yo! I was tryin' to sleep her- WHAT is Dani doing here Tseng?" He pointed at her with his EMR.

"I came to work here while Rude-y was away!!" She let go of Tseng and skipped over to Reno.

"See? I have a Turk uniform on and President Rufus gave me a handgun!"

Reno looked her over once. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and a white button up shirt completed with a black tie. He hated to admit it but she looked adorable.

Tseng cleared his throat. " Reno, Dani is your responsibility…I expect you two to complete your missions the right way…Am I understood?"

Dani Gave Tseng a mocking salute. "Yes sir General Tseng sir!" Tseng looked at the red-haired Turk expecting a reply.

"Whoa!! Whoa!! Whoa!! No! Absolutely not! I am not baby-sitting her while on missions…She's ten times worse than me yo!" Reno stood up and glared at his superior. "Why can't Elena get stuck with her?!"

Tseng glared back. " The reason Elena is not teamed up with her is because every single time Dani sees her she tries to kill her or burn her hair off."

Dani smiled innocently. "I would never do anything like that boss."

"For some reason…that smile makes me believe you would." Tseng mumbled as he left the office slamming the door behind him.

Reno smiled. Maybe having her on the team wouldn't be so bad. "Okay kid…looks like we're now partners."

* * *

**The first real interesting chapter should be up soon...I felt that this needed to be written before I started on the insanity.**


	2. Stranded

**I don't own Reno or Final Fantasy only the Character Dani.**

**Oh, and I am making this a semi-serious romance fan-fic.**

**Why? Well to put it simply I made it that way...so there. :P**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Dani and Reno walked towards one of the lots Shin-Ra had for storing transportation vehicles. Reno walked with his hands in his pockets, slouched over.

"OOOOH!!!!!! RENO LET'S TAKE THIS CAR!!!!" An overly excited Dani squealed as she hugged the side of a cherry red convertible. "See!!!! See Reno??? It's so shiny…and I would look so cool driving this!!!!! Can we Reno?!"

"Yo, I'd hate to burst your bubble Dani but that's Rufus' car." Dani's face fell and she let go of the car. "We're taking that one." Reno pointed to a beat up black car with tinted windows.

"Aww man. Damn Shinra and his flashy cars…Can I drive?!" She looked up at the Red head.

Reno laughed before glaring at her. "No."

"Why the hell not?"  
"Because I'm the man and I drive."

"Oh hell no. I drive way better than you and the last I checked your license was suspended."

"That doesn't mean anything." Reno shrugged. " Rude let's me drive all the time."

"Yeah it does and I don't give a Flying Chocobo about what Rude let's you do…it means three things, one: you can't drive. Two: I get to drive…" She pulled Reno down to eye-level by the front of his wrinkled white dress shirt. "And three…you're going to shut the hell up and hand over the keys or I am going to tie you up…and let Cloud bash your face in!!! UNDERSTAND?!"

Reno stared at her for a few moments before nodding. "Whatever you say yo. Now let go of the shirt you're wrinkling it." He grinned at her pissed off face. She released him and he stood upright, pretending to smooth out his shirt.

"Just give me the keys Reno." She sighed holding out her pale hand.

"Oh yeah those might help." He dug around in his pocket before pulling out a pair of car keys. He smirked again as he held them over her head where she can't reach them.

"DAMN IT RENO HAND 'EM OVER!" She yelled loudly as she jumped trying to grab them.

"Aw, but this is so…" Reno's eyes widened and he fell to the ground in pain. He glanced up at a smiling Dani who was jingling the car keys as she walked away. He groaned in pain…she could of at least warned him before she kicked him with those steel toed combat boots on.

Dani got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Reno slowly stood and walked over to the car and reached for the handle. Just as he did Dani moved the car forward a little bit.

"Hey! Come on Dani this ain't funny!" He yelled as he reached for it again.

She smiled and then took off going at least 80 miles an hour, leaved a pissed off Reno standing in the middle of the lot.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he ran after the speeding car.

* * *

Reno folded his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back in the passenger's seat, his feet on the dash. "That was so not cool." He pouted.

Dani giggled as she drove. "I'm sorry Reno, I just couldn't resist." She slammed on the brakes as a flock of Chocobos crossed the road in front of her.

Reno grinned. "Hey Dani I think we just solved the riddle why did the Chocobo cross the road." He said pointing out her side window at rows of corn.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Was that you trying to be funny or are you really that stupid?"

Reno frowned and turned back to his former position watching the bird-like things run across. "Damn what's with you Dani? Are you PMSing or somethin'?"  
Dani hit him upside the head. "No, dumb-ass I'm not. Thanks for asking." As the last Chocobo crossed the road she took off at a break-neck speed. She glanced over at her partner who usually drives about this fast clinging to the armrests tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs. She shook her head and slowed down a little.  
"That better Reno??" The red head didn't reply, he was still too busy screaming.

"Why are you screaming?!" She yelled over him.

"No reason…EXCEPT THAT THE BRIDGE AHEAD IS OUT!" He yelled back.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME SOONER!!!!!"  
"I'M SORRY I WAS TOO BUSY SCREAMING! AGH!!!!! STOP THE CAR YOU SUICIDAL BITCH!!!!! I'M TOO SOBER TO DIE!!!!!!"  
"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! YOU DRUNKEN WOMANIZER!"

"DAMN IT!!!! STOP THE CAR!!!!"  
"THE BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!!!!!!"

"WHAT!" Reno looked over at her. "You're kidding right?!!?!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING?!" She yelled grabbing his shirt again. Reno un-buckled his seat belt then Dani's.

"Listen Dani…we got to get out of the car now or we're dead." He said as calmly as he could. He opened up his door and looked over at her scared face. "You have to trust me." He said as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her out of the car with him. Reno and Dani rolled onto the ground, inches away from the edge of the incomplete bridge.

"You okay?" Reno asked quietly.

"Y-y-yeah…" She stuttered as she watched the car go off the edge. She tried to sit up but was pulled back down by Reno's strong grip he had on her. "Uh, Reno you can let go of me now."

Reno let go of her and helped her sit up…their faces just centimeters apart from each other's. "Dani…"

"Yeah Reno?"

"Your forehead has a pretty bad scratch on it." He said as he gently touched the wound.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" She screamed swatting his hand away.

Reno sighed. " Are you injured anywhere else?" He looked over her body to make sure.

" I don't think so…the First aid kit was in the car wasn't it?" She sighed as Reno nodded.

"Now what?" He asked while he tore part of his sleeve off to use as a rag to stop the bleeding.

"I suppose we…Ow!" She shrieked. She shot Reno a glare while he applied pressure.

"Suppose we what and I'll ignore the glaring Dani…seeing that I am saving your ass from dying…again…"

" I was saying we have to walk to Costa del Sol."

* * *

**To be continued....**


	3. Saved?

**I don't own...blah blah blah you get it...**

* * *

The duo was about an hour or so away from the crash site and already the sun was setting.

Reno looked down into his arms at his sleeping partner, the piece of fabric he tore off acting as a makeshift bandage. Already, the fabric was soaked with her blood He frowned. _I hope she …_Dani snuggling into his chest interrupted his thoughts. _Oddly enough, I'm okay with this…don't think of her that way man! _She stirred once more, her bright jade eyes looking up at him.

"Reno?" she looked so confused. "Where are we?"

"No clue. Have a nice nap?" He smirked.

"Huh?"

"You passed out back there yo."

"Oh." She looked away from him. "Reno?"

"Yeah? Somethin' wrong?" His smile faded.

"Thanks…"  
It was Reno's turn to be confused. "What for?"

"Savin' me…twice… and not… leaving me back… there…" She passed out in his arms once more.

"Dani?! Oh Shit…not again…" He growled. _I have to get her to a hospital soon…she's going to die on me…_ He took off in a sprint down the dirt road.

* * *

Reno stopped running and sat down in the grass. His breathing was heavy and uneven. _Damn it…I'm so tired…_ He thought staring down as he laid Dani on the ground. He removed his black blazer and laid it over her petite body. "That should keep ya warm Dani… Just try to hang in there for me 'kay?" He whispered, not caring if she could hear him or not. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He stared at her as if he was in a trance. _Don't do it dude…It's obvious she isn't into you. Don't you dare kiss her Reno…She's just… _Reno sighed. _She's just a co-worker…_

" Goodnight kiddo." He mumbled as he finally collapsed onto his back in the grass. His eyes grew heavy; his own fatigue triumphing over his will to watch her rest.

* * *

_It feels almost as if…hey…I don't remember grass being this comfortable…_Reno woke up and looked around realizing he was back at Headquarters. In fact…he was in his own hospital bed.

" You just had to let her drive didn't you?" Elena said.

"What?" He looked over at the blonde noticing Rude standing beside her. "When did you get back yo?"

" Rude got back last night. Tseng called saying that the signal on the car was coming from the cliffs. By the time we got there you were gone. So, Tseng tracked you again using the GPS chip in your phone. We found you and Dani passed out in some farmer's field." Elena explained.

"Dani?! Where is she? Is she okay?!" Reno sat up quickly pulling out his I.V.

"Reno lay back down!" The blonde lectured.

"I need to see if she's okay!" Reno argued only to be pushed back down by Rude. "Rude you traitor!"

" I am not. Elena's right you need to rest. Don't be stupid."

Reno glared at the both of them. _They don't understand…_

Tseng pulled back the curtain divider of the room. In the next bed was Dani, her head properly bandaged. Beside her a heart monitor beeped slowly.

"Look Reno she's right there, see?" Elena pointed towards her bed.

"What the hell is that on her face!" He yelled.

"It's a breathing mask."

"Why the hell would she need one of those? She's fine it's just a small scratc-"

"Reno…she's suffering from a serious head trauma…" Tseng said.

"What?! Like a coma or somethin'?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**If you want me to continue I need reveiws. ^.^  
Don't make me beg...**


	4. Twitch twitch

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...It shows how Dani and Reno knew each other before.**

**It was a pain in the ass to write!!!**

Oh, and I don't own final fantasy...blah blah blah...

* * *

He visited her everyday, neglecting his duties as a Turk. He could care less…she was more important than that paycheck he wastes on alcohol and whores. Reno was worried, not because she was a co-worker but because…the red headed Turk was in love for the first time.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Dani, this is all my fault." He whispered through the tears falling down his face.

Tseng, Rude and Elena stood outside the door to her hospital room watching Reno. Normally Tseng was against eavesdropping but lately everyone could tell that there was something wrong with him. Neglecting his job for her? " So who's going to be the one to tell him?" Elena asked quietly.

Tseng frowned. " I suppose I..." Rude and Elena then pushed him into the room; the door slamming closed behind him. Reno looked up at his boss, cheeks stained with tears.

"Yo, is she going to…" Reno bit his lip. He didn't want to say it…much less think of it.

" The doctor's are giving her another week before they…" Tseng said while walking over to Dani. "Reno?" Tseng asked looking at the speechless redhead with concern. He appeared to be deep in thought.

* * *

_**Reno's flashback: three years ago**_

_The sun shone over the entire city. _

"_Come on Reno!" A much younger Dani called out to him. "We're gonna be late!!! Hurry up!" _

"_Alright, Geez I'm coming!" he yelled back as he ran up beside her. _

_Dani playfully pushed him. "About time old man." _

"_Hey! I'm only two years older than you…woman." He smiled down at her._

"_Which makes you old." She grinned back as she took his hand and pulled him inside the building. _

_Reno walked her to her office, his hand still holding hers. "So, see ya later I guess?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. _

"_Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble and don't go giving Tseng hell…or your partner for that matter." She laughed knowing that was impossible for her boyfriend to do. " Oh, and one more thing…" She whispered. "Don't die." _

"_Now why would I want to go do that?" He smiled. "Especially when we're going to be married in a few months." Reno brushed his lips over hers. "I love you." _

"_Love you too Re." She let go of his hand and walked into her office._

_The hours passed by quickly until finally it was time for lunch. _

_Reno looked around impatiently. "Where is she Rude?" _

_His silent partner shrugged. "Maybe she had some more paperwork to file?"_

_Just as he said that Reno felt two hands slip over his eyes. "Guess who?" _

"_Oh, I don't know…Tseng?" Reno smirked. _

_Dani frowned and sat down beside him. "Re, should I be concerned about you and Tseng's relationship?"  
Rude chuckled as Reno blushed about as red as his hair. "What?! Dani that's gross!"_

"_Just checking, chill Reno." She waved to Tseng as he sat beside Rude._

_Reno pouted. "You thought I'd cheat on you with…with him?" He pointed at a very confused Tseng._

"_I don't even want to know." The four started to laugh._

"_So…anything new?" Dani asked laying her head on the table._

"_Well, I got to make something explode!" The redhead said with the enthusiasm of a small child._

"_I had to clean up Reno's mess…" Rude said frowning._

"_And as for myself…I had to hide all the sugar in the Turk's lounge…again." Tseng sighed._

"_Sounds fun…I…" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed a woman come over and whisper something in Reno's ear that caused Reno to laugh._

_She waited until the woman left. "Reno?" _

"_Yeah babe?"_

"_What was so funny?" She glared. Her eyes shone with a mixture of anger and hurt._

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh?" She stood up her hands at her side. "Who was she then?" _

"_No one." Reno looked at her. "Just a friend." _

"_A friend? A FRIEND! Oh so do all your friends whisper in your ear and wink at you seductively?"  
Reno stood up. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" He glared at her. " I didn't know Dani Faye was the jealous type."_

_She looked away from him, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes._

_Reno lost it then. "What? You can't trust me anymore Dani? I've been good to you, I stopped drinking as much and now you accuse me of cheating on you because a female whispered something in my ear?" He grabbed her arm roughly forcing her to look at him. "Answer me!"_

**Smack. **_That sound rang through the mess hall. Reno held his cheek in surprise. _

" _You know what Reno? I didn't know you were such an ass…" She said between sobs as she laid her engagement ring on the table. Reno went to reach for her hand to make her stay but she took off running out of the room._

_Reno sat back down at the table, ignoring the looks he was receiving. _

* * *

Tseng shook Reno out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…what?"

"What we're you thinking' about? You've been spaced out for about ten minutes I was getting worried." Tseng let go of his shoulders.

"Just about…something." He looked down at he floor.

A light went off in Tseng's mind. "I get it. I get why you've been here instead of at work…you still love her don't you Reno?"

Reno nodded. "It doesn't matter now anyways…she's going to die…" He said quietly, taking her cold, pale hand and gently squeezing it. . "Huh?" He looked at their hands in surprise.

"What?" Tseng looked confused.

"Her hand just twitched!"

* * *

**Ooo I left it at a cliffhanger...I'm so bad. ^.^**

**Will she wake up in time or not? That's going to be up to you. Send me a reveiw...(heehee that rhymed) a Private message whatever saying your opinion on if Dani should make it or 's only a few chapters left so keep those reveiws coming!**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. A happy ending

**At long last the final chapter of Reasons is up. **

**Yes it's fairly short...I know...**

**ENJOY!!!!**

( the turks are property of Final Fantasy VII's creators And Square Enix. Dani and Gaberial are characters belonging to myself)

* * *

The days flew by after she showed signs of life. Constantly, doctors were rushing in checking her vitals ignoring Reno's protests. Today a doctor even went as far as to call Rude to remove him from the room.

* * *

The mischievous redhead was pacing back and forth across the waiting room.

"Can you believe it yo? I can't be in there when she wakes up! And they actually had the nerve to call you to come and…" He paused to form air quotes with his fingers. " Baby-sit me."

"Can't say I blame them. You were in the way." His partner replied while lazily flipping trough an outdated magazine with Cloud on the cover.

"Who asked you!"

"You did."

Reno opened his mouth to reply to his partner's smart-ass response but stopped when he noticed Elena running towards them.

"Reno! Rude!" Elena shouted, a small smile playing at her lips. "Guys! Dani she woke up!"

Reno blinked a few times. "What?"  
Elena sighed. "Dani woke up and I think she's looking for you."

"She's awake?" Reno smiled and hugged the blonde. "She's awake!!!!!!" He let go of her and took off down the hall towards her room.

* * *

Dani looked around the small hospital room she was in. Attached to her were a bunch of wires and an I.V.

" I was in a coma?" she whispered letting the news sink in.

"Yeah." Tseng said calmly resting a hand on her shoulder.

It was then that the door swung open revealing an overly excited redhead. "Dani!" He yelled a smile on his tired face.

Dani looked up, her green eyes meeting his aqua blue ones. " R-Reno?"

Reno sat beside her on the bed taking her in his arms. "Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

He softly kissed the bandages on her forehead.

Tseng stood up to leave. "I'll let you two have a moment alone." He smiled as he shut the door behind him.

Dani slipped her arms around his waist, burying her head in the fabric of his shirt. "Oh Reno! I was so scared. I woke up and there was a group of people standing around me. No one would tell me what was going on." She sobbed.

Reno pulled her closer to him. "You're okay now…don't cry." Her sobs became quiet whimpers. "You had me so worried. You came so close to…leaving m- I mean us." He stroked her hair gently.

Dani looked up at him. " I know. I kept thinking of what happened between us…"

Reno looked at her surprised. " I did too."

She laughed and hugged him again. " I took this job to be close to you again…" She whispered.

Reno smiled and tilted her head up.

"Reno…what are y…" His lips crashed on top of hers in a passionate kiss. Slowly she closed her eyes enjoying the kiss that they both have been longing for. Reno ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged as he pushed her back on the hospital bed deepening the kiss further.

She broke the kiss for air. " Reno I love you." She whispered.

Reno smiled and kissed her again. " I love you too."

* * *

Rufus Shinra opened the door to her room, quickly shutting it once more.

"Something wrong sir?" Tseng asked the freaked out president of Shinra Electric Company.

"I think they'll finally get that wedding after all." Rufus shivered as Elena and Tseng led him back to his office.

Rude looked at the door. "It's about time." He smiled and followed the others down the hall leaving the two lovers to rekindle an old flame.

* * *

_Nine months later Dani gave birth to her and her husbands first son Gaberial. Both parents resigned from Shinra and the turks to live peacefully in Wutai. Rude, Gabe's godfather still visits every chance he gets._

**_ ~ the end~_**

* * *

**_Yes I know it's rushed. so sue me... :P_**

**_Wait...don't sue me...that would be bad._**

**_But I have great news! I sense a sequal in the future!_**

**_Peace and love..._**

**_Dani!_**


End file.
